The beginning of Everything
by Lady Luv of the East
Summary: There were 9 gods, 9 beasts and only 1 chosen boy. Will naruto uzumaki fufill his destiny as the angel of nature and save his village from destruction and those he loves inside? Or let them perish in the flames of destruction? Narutoxsmall harem.on hiatus
1. Prologue: How it Began

_**I have thought this over for some time now, and came to a decision, I am redoing the entire story and hopefully think this through. I hope you enjoy the revised story constructive criticism is helpful.**_

* * *

The beginning was not what humans believed to be, there was no single god that created the earth, there was no single god that created humans. In fact there were nine gods, a god for life, death, water, fire, wind, lightning, earth, light and darkness. They created the earth, they created the life on it, and they made the legendary nine tailed beasts.

The first of these beasts were the raccoons or the one tailed tanuki Ichibi, this rambunctious cub was cared for and loved for by the goddess of the earth; her name was Tempest.

The second were the cats and leading them the two tailed neko Nibi, this witty kitten was raised born from fire and death no god could care for the beast and was left in the care of the death goddess.

Third were the turtles of the sea, leading them was the three tailed kame Sanbi this calm reptile was raised by the goddess of water; Selene.

The fourth were the dragons of the skies leading them the four tailed ryuu Yonbi. The one that raised this powerful beast was none other than a child like goddess; Yasashii**(1)**of death who also took care of the Nibi.

Fifth were the dogs of the mountains leading them the five tailed Gobi, this clever and soon to be wise pup was raised by the god of life; Kondai.

Then there was the weasel, Rokubi. Its hatred for humanity stronger than any bijuu. Surprisingly It was the lightning goddess Subashi that raised this hate filled beast.

There were the demi angels and angels, leading them was their mistress, the Light goddess Kana

The seventh were the birds leading them was the seven tailed taka Shichibi, this logical hawk was raised by the wind god, known as Kaze.

The eighth were the snakes leading them was the eight tailed Orochi. Clever and deceitful this hissing snake, was raised by Yuugure**(2)**, God of darkness.

The ninth were the hell foxes, their ruler; the nine tailed kitsune Kyuubi. This prankster fox with a spirit like a roaring fire was raised by Hono'o**(3) **God of fire who aided his sister Yasashii in raising the cat that was born from black flames.

With these great nine beasts born, the nine gods began their next creation... Earth. Once done Kondai made human life grow, even if it was about a couple hundred thousand years after the making of the earth. Once the ningen began to prosper they began to forget about them. Saddened they moved onto japan, where they separated themselves to a placed that would be called the elemental countries. The main five countries stood proud unaware of their birth but only few know and weaved their tale to younger generations.

There was Earth Country where tempest protected them. Then Water country where Selene made a home in, then there was lightning country, Subashi uses that land as a place to practice her aim with her lightning bolts. Next was the Wind country where Kaze slept. Last was Fire country, this country stood strong with fire burning deep inside of them, Hono'o watched over them. The other four had no village, Yasashii helped souls move onto heaven or hell, Hikari and yuugure made sure night and day rose and fell when needed. And Kondai watched life either creating new or destroying old.

Their beasts roamed and stayed where they wanted either helping countries or sleeping for a few hundred years. Then the first villages began to grow, and slowly war would begin to take hold of the humans hearts, while the gods slept from hundreds of years of watching over them. Few gods woke from their deep slumber and one of them was Hono'o yet to a surprising thing. His beast, his friend, was attacking a village they swore to protect. Then a man with golden hair in a white trench coat with blue flames appeared on top of a large toad in front of Kyuubi. The fox roared loud to the heavens as the man summoned his sister, boy did she look cranky, her platinum hair was not so smooth and looked spiked out everywhere, her eyes were black as not with yellow slits, her teeth were yellow and skin a pale purple and it looked like she was wearing her sleeping garments. Telling him that man had woken her up very suddenly and she was cranky about it, how couldn he tell? She didn't know who she was sealing or who she was sealing it into.

Hono'o watched in sadness as the fox disappeared into a mist as the rest of the beast was gone inside the baby. He called out to Kondai who descended from the heavens to him

" What is it Hono'o?" he asked calmly

" That is." pointing to the red mist that settled around the area

" Kyuubi was sealed? He is the third to have been sealed." Kondai said looking at the distressed face of the red head.

" What? What do you mean the third? Who were the other two!?" he asked loudly his hair going in flames

" Tempest's tanuki was sealed last year after a crazed monk tried to merge himself with it last year in suna. The second happened a few years ago, in lightning country." Watching the face of his younger counter part.

" Nibi was last seen there before you all fell into a long sleep. Your and Yasashii's little kitten was sealed."

"**NO!!"**he yelled out a fire erupting from his body as he slouched down, nibi was his and Yasashii's little girl, they raised her and taught her well, nibi taking after the main provider in care, her flames was so strong and well controlled she could change the color at will, from the weakest flame to the black flame she was born in. A single breath could take away a person's soul, now she was sealed just like his kitsune.

" Do not worry hono'o they will be strong, they will survive, I am sure this one will be the strongest of them all. We believe he is the one." He said as the boy was taken from the battle ground to the center of the village. That had gotten the flaming gods interest

" Its not possible." He said

" It is, kana has seen it. That boy Naruto Uzumaki is the Angel of Nature." he said before leaving in a blinding light back to the heavens , Hono'o stood and stared at the newly formed mob in front of the podium with an elderly man holding the presumed destined child,

" Hmm, angel or nature eh. I'll be waiting little naruto." and he too left to the heavens in a tower of flames.

* * *

**_1) Yasashii- easy kind, gentle_**

**_2) Yuugure- nightfall_**

**_3)Hono'o- flame_**

**_Hope you like it, Lady Luv out_**


	2. Monkey House

**_This is the second chapter of the revised story The Beginning, of Everything enjoy or don't ._**

* * *

**4 years after the kyuubi attack**

A blond boy sat in a abandoned playground on an old swing set, swinging his legs back and forth but not moving the swing itself. He wore a deep green shirt with a simple fire design on the back of it, with tan pants and brown shinobi sandals. The most notable features the boy had were the whisker marks on his cheeks. He looked up from his feet to see a old man in a white robe smiling down at him and he returned the gesture.

" Naruto-kun, what are you doing outside so late at night?" the old man asked

" I feel at peace under the stars sarutobi-jiji." he replied staring up at the glowing balls of light

The man chuckled and motioned for the boy to follow him,

" Come on naruto-kun, its time for bed."

" Awwww, do I have to?" he complained making sarutobi laugh.

" Yes naruto-kun. Maybe I'll treat you to some ramen tomorrow." after the man said that, the boy was walking happily ahead of him, sarutobi only smiled and followed behind him to the boys small home.

Naruto entered his home waving sarutobi good-bye, and closed it quietly. Moving to his bedroom which was an accumulation of green and brown colors and sat down on his bed. Now many would believe that considering he was the jinchuriki of the kyuubi, he would be living in horrible conditions. WRONG. He doesn't, he lives in a small 3 bedroom house with 1 full bathroom, 1 bathroom, a kitchen and a living room. Surrounding his house are trees, rivers, shrubs a field of flowers you could only imagine basically, he was surrounded by nature. Though many know where he lives, they can not step foot inside his house or break it, thanks to a special seal placed on the door of the house. The seal itself is based on a barrier, but made to fit the shape of the thing it is placed on, thus protecting the house and those inside. Jiraira had placed the seal on the house, ordered by sarutobi.

Naruto climbed up his bed to get under the sheets and when he did, he grabbed one of his plushies and fell into a peaceful slumber.

**The next day**

Naruto yawned as the sun peaked over the horizon before blasting his face with warm rays, furthering in waking him up. Yawning again he grabbed a set of clothing before disappearing into his rooms bathroom. After 30 minutes he reappeared in a white shirt and brown khakis. Entering his kitchen he pulled up a stool to reach the counter top for his morning cereal. Once he was done with his breakfast he went to his living room where a bookshelf sat in the corner. Taking a small green book from one of its shelves he sat on he carpet to read the childrens book.

**/\/\/\**

Naruto walked out of his house to visit the sandaime. Smiling as he walked down the street, blissful of all the glares aimed at him; he turned down the street that headed to the sandaime's house where the old man told him to meet him after work. As he kept walking the glares lessoned, the reason for that was because no one but Sarutobi and his family lived in the area, spotting Mrs. Sarutobi sweeping the front porch he waved towards her as she returned the gesture before returning back to her sweeping. Entering the house he was greeted by one of the adults who looked up from his book and smile at him

" Hello naruto-san. What brings you here?" he asked

" Jiji told me to come here." smiling at the older man, he nodded and returned to his book.

Naruto greeted many of the adults in the house before going to the study room where many many books laid, just waiting to be read. Sitting in one of the many large plushy chairs he brought out a coloring book and a set of crayons before he flipped open the book.

Hours later and 2 coloring books done Sarutobi opened his study door and found naruto in the position to perform the henge technique,

" Ah naruto-kun, so nice to see you. I see you have bee keeping yourself busy." chuckling as the boy gave him the best frown a child could make, it was rather cute actually.

" It was your fault, I finishd 2 coloring books, 2 jiji." raising 2 fingers at the man who chuckled again

" Well I'm sorry about making you wait naruto-kun but I have something important to give you." shuffling through his drawers catching the child's attention. He bounded over there looking over the desk the best he could as Sarutobi brought out a small scroll.

" Was that Jiji? Naruto asked following the movements of the scroll which Sarutobi held.

" This is scroll contains an ancient story naruto-kun and it's been passed down from hokage to hokage, but seeing as I can't do that I want you to have it." Placing it in Naruto's small hands.

" Really jiji, I can have this?" clutching the scroll tightly

" Of course now why don't you go play with Mimi out back?" Smiling at the boy who nodded happily before running off to play with the house pet. Sarutobi sighed as he sat down at his desk, checking his surroundings by flaring his chakra, he made sure no one was any where near him before he pulled out a worn scroll almost yellowing with age, this was the original copy of the story he gave naruto. Opening it like all the other times he did he began to read:

_There is an ancient prophesy as old as the gods themselves stating the birth of a hero.  
A hero that will use his powers for good. It is said that he would grow to be great,  
powerful and so well tuned with the nature around him, he could bend them as he wished it.  
He would be cursed with the power of one of the 9 spirits of old yet live his life as a blessed being,  
he would have the power to befriend those around him, bend the will of un-tameable fires, calm the  
raging waters of the ocean. He would be able to disrupt the strongest of winds and catch the strongest  
of lighting._

_He is........................................_

_the Angel of Nature_

Sarutobi continued reading the legends of the guardians and their beasts they had raised, this scroll was probably as old as when the 1st hokage came to build the village. It was passed down the hokage line the only one who never read the scroll was the Yondaime. He sighed as he closed the scroll and placed it in the drawers before resealing it.

" Well better check up on Naruto and see how's he doing." he walked out of his office greeting his family members as he walked down the halls.

**-With Naruto-**

Naruto entered the back yard and was glomped by a furry animal who was rubbing its face on his

" Ah mimi-chan I missed you too." Hugging the pgmy marmoset(tiny little monkey that can fit in the palm of your hand(s).) gently, she yiped out excitedly as she crawled into his shirt before hanging comfortably from it. Naruto giggled but let her sit there anyway before moving to play in the trees. He just loved nature especially trees. He placed a hand on one of the trees rubbing the rough texture lightly before he moved to jump onto the branch above him, he swung a bit before landing on the branch with ease jumping from branch to branch swinging every so often. Other monkeys owned by the Sarutobi family came to join him in his little fun time. Suddenly he heard someone whistling and went towards that direction, he arrived in a clearing where he saw Jiji standing there holding different kinds of fruit.

" Jiji!" He said excitedly as the monkeys ran past him for the food mimi also jumped out to grab some of the fruity goodness. She came back to him with two grapes in her tiny hands munching happily, Naruto smiled as he grabbed a grape vine.

" Thanks jiji." Smiling happily at the elderly man who just smiled back at him and went to care for the different types of monkeys. Naruto chuckled at mimi who was tossing grapes in the air and began to juggle them. He clapped excitedly for the tiny monkey who smiled happily at the boy but in the process of doing that forgot to throw the grape in her hand and made all the other grapes fall ontop of her. She rubbed her head slightly and started to yip at the grapes angrily, naruto giggled before gently petting her head.

" There ya go mim. I won't let anything bad happen to you even if there grapes." Grabbing one and handing it to the tiny monkey who snatched it out of his fingers and bit into it. Mimi looked up at him after finishing off the grape and hugged his hand rubbing her face into his palm.

" Yea. I'll always protect you, no matter what." He said while petting the monkey's body gently

" Always."

* * *

**Yea its short but at least I got the second chapter up. I'll make sure to write more as soon as I can, which may be a couple of weeks seeing as I have school work and all that jazz. Hope ya review.**

**Lady Luv out**


	3. Not a chapter! but read anyway

**An authours not from Lady Luv**

**

* * *

**

Forgive me many and all who read my stories, due to my laziness and school opportunities I am suspending till further notice (insert story title here) Those stories that have not been updated in awhile will be put on further hiatus. Severe apologies and many cookies to all for this inconvience

signed

**Lady Luv of the East**


End file.
